Together Again
by JadedFox23
Summary: Mamoru comes back to visit Usagi. What happens when life long friends unite after so many years?
1. Default Chapter

Prologue   
Since Usagi and Mamoru were little there were times they fought and other times which were tender. Both grew up together, now Usagi was seventeen and Mamoru 19 coming home for the holidays from College in the States. What will happen when two old friends reunite? Will a romance begin, if so will Usagi's parents approve?  
  
~* Flash Back- Ten years ago ~ *  
"Mum, Mamoru is being mean to me again!" Usagi shouted from the back yard,  
  
"Mamoru, Usagi, you two will never stop arguing will you." She laughed from the back porch,   
  
"Mum please tell him to stop calling me Meatball Head!" she sobbed in her lap  
  
"Oh Mamoru please don't bother Usagi, she's much younger than you." She scolded  
  
"Sorry Usagi." He said  
  
"Now, Mamoru, Usagi go get washed up for dinner. Mamoru your parents should be here soon to join us." She smiled walking back into the house,   
  
"Thanks Mrs. Tsukino." He waved walking into the house.  
  
~* End Flash Back ~*   
  
  
*Ten years later *  
  
The Tsukino were driving to the airport to welcome Mamoru home from College.   
  
"Oh Usagi, are you excited to see Mamoru? I mean it's been 10 years since you saw each other." She commented  
  
"I can't wait Mum." She sighed sarcastically   
" Oh come on Usagi, at least be happy." Her father encouraged her  
  
"I'll try Dad." Looking out the car window  
  
~* Flash Back -Three years ago ~*  
  
"Hello Mrs. Tsukino." Mamoru said coming inside from the rain,  
"Hello Mamoru, please come in." taking his coat, "Hey Mamoru." Usagi said coming down stairs,  
  
"Hey Bunny!" he smiled,   
  
"I'm going to be going out for a little, bit. I'll be back in time to start supper. Looks like you two will be ok, for once without fighting." Leaving the house.  
  
Mamoru just stared at Usagi as she sat on the couch next to him and turned on the TV.   
  
"Bunny?" he paused  
  
"What Mamoru?" turning to him but he leaned in and kissed her.   
  
Usagi pushed back and looked at Mamoru weirdly, "Where did that come from?" she thought. But she blushed and kissed him and again.  
  
~* End Flash Back ~*  
  
The family pulled into the parking lot and went into the airport. The airport itself was crowded with people leaving and arriving.  
  
"Mamoru! Welcome home!" they cried as he came through the gate,  
  
"Mrs. & Mr. Tsukino, how have you been?" he smiled hugging them both.  
  
"Bunny? Hey how are you?" he asked smiling  
  
"Oh Mamoru!" she ran toward him and leaped into his arms  
  
"Whoa this is a nice hello." He thought  
  
"Mamoru, you have no idea how I have missed you so." Usagi thought.  
  
"Are you ready to come home?" Ms. Tsukino asked  
  
"Yeah, let's go." He said  
  
"Oh sweetie, don't we need to take care of something?" Mr. Tsukino asked  
  
"Sam, please excuse us for a couple of minutes. We need to go get the car and we'll meet you both outside." Both walked off into a large crowd of people.   
  
"Usagi." Mamoru said taking her into his arms  
  
"Mamoru I missed you so much." She sighed rubbing her head on his shirt  
  
"I'm glad I have some of my family to come home to." He continued  
  
" You'll always be family to us Mamoru." She added.  
  
"Usagi, Mamoru let's go." ," Ok mum." Walking out of the airport.   
  
"So Mamoru how is college?" asked Sam  
  
"It's been busy, but I'll be here for at least two weeks, I got ahead in my work." He began  
  
"That's good, nothing to worry about later." He replied  
  
"How have you're friends been?" asked Mamoru  
  
"They've been good, they have been asking about you." Usagi smiled  
  
"I'm sure we'll see them, now that I'm in." He whispered to Usagi  
  
"We're home, come on in." Sam said opening the front door  
  
"Nothing has changed since I left here." Mamoru said  
  
"You're room is up stairs and next store to Usagi's room." Ms. Tsukino said  
  
"What did she do that for?" Usagi thought  
  
"Danielle, come on he knows where the room is." Sam sighed  
  
"Come on time for bed." She said going up stairs  
  
"Usagi, help Mamoru get situated." She said leaving the two at the foot of the stairs.  
  
"Sure Mum, come on Mamoru." She said taking his bags  
  
"Thanks Bunny." He smiled. Both walked up stairs and Usagi took Mamoru into the guest room  
  
"Mamoru?" she began  
  
"What Bunny?" she asked  
  
"Do you remember when we were younger and you and I…" she paused  
  
"We did what?" Urging her to continue,  
  
" Well you remember." Blushing  
  
"Usagi! We were so young! Just forget about it ok? It's late." He said pushing her out his bedroom door  
  
"Night Mamoru, my love." She said getting into bed.   
  
"What is it about him? I mean I hated him when we were little and now?" Usagi began to think  
  
"I mean he seems so cute now and… He is so handsome." She continued and fell asleep.  
  
"Oh Usagi, you have grown up so much. You are so beautiful and yet I'm glad to have you as part of my family." He closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
  
********************************************************************************************  
"Bunny, time to get up." a voice whispered  
  
"Come on Mamoru, I'm trying to sleep." Turning over  
  
It's important." He said, "What is so important?" she said opening her eyes to see him  
  
"This my beloved." He leaned in and kissed her  
  
"Mamoru I thought." She pushed away "No, I could never forget how much you mean to me Bunny." He smiled  
  
"Mamoru, Usagi come down to eat." Danielle called  
  
"Coming Mum." Usagi called. As they came down they were surprised to see the Usagi's friends. "Merry Christmas!" they cried  
  
"My friends, all here to celebrate!" Usagi thought.   
  
The Christmas tree was up and presents were all around, waiting to be opened.   
  
"Usagi, this is from your father and me." Danielle said handing a large box  
  
" Thank you, mum, dad." She said ripping the paper  
  
"It's so beautiful! I love this new locket." She smiled putting it around her neck;   
  
"This is from all of us Usagi." Makato said handing her a bag  
  
"Good luck charms Rei, Books from Ami, Minako sends flowers and Makato's famous double chocolate cookies!" She said  
  
"Usagi, listen your father and I are going out for the day, but please clean up ok?" Danielle said  
  
"Sure mum, see you when you get back." Waving as they left the house.   
  



	2. Chapter2

~* Rei's Christmas Party *~  
  
"Rei, we're here!" Usagi called as the climbed the stairs leading to the temple  
  
"Hey guys, come on in and make yourselves comfortable." She said sowing them inside.   
  
"Everyone is here, so let's enjoy our Christmas meal." Rei announce as she closed the door.   
  
She led everyone into the dinning room. Candles were lit on the table, which was covered with lace tablecloth. Lights were decorated all around the room and a large Christmas tree stood bright and tall in the corner of the room.   
  
"Rei, you really worked hard. It's so lovely." Ami said  
  
"Thanks, grandpa and I did it yesterday afternoon." She smiled pleased with her work  
  
"So everyone take a seat and Makoto and I will serve." She continued, walking into the kitchen. Soon both girls brought out many trays, platters of food that smelled so well, it filled the room.  
  
"Ok everyone let's eat." She said placing the final tray on the table  
  
"Oh wow, Rei everything is so good." Minako said  
  
"Yes, where did you get the recipe from?" Ami asked  
  
"Well, Makoto and I had some cooking lessons together and she's the one who taught me how to do such basic dishes." She began  
  
"Rei, everything turned out perfect." Makoto said  
  
"Thanks." She said. After enjoying a wonderfully cooked meal, everyone went back into the living room to exchange gifts.  
  
"Ok, guys go get your gift from under the tree." Rei said  
  
"I wonder what Usagi got me this year? Ami thought as she opened a gift from Usagi  
  
" I know you'll all like her gifts because Luna made them." Rei thought   
  
"They're new power sticks." Makoto whispered to herself  
  
"I hope you all like them." Usagi said smiling  
  
"Rei, thanks for the new Sailor V game." Usagi said hugging her  
  
"You're welcome Usagi." She smiled, "It's time I think we'd all better go." Ami said  
  
"Yeah, Rei we had a great time and we'll see you again. Bye." They called as they left the temple  
  
"Bye and Merry Christmas!" she yelled.  
  
  
  
The next morning Mamoru woke up to see Usagi smiling at him;   
  
" Good morning." He said  
  
"Come on its time for your surprise. Get up." She said pulling him out of bed  
  
"All right, I'm up." He said pulling the covers off.   
  
Both of them got dressed and when they went down stairs Usagi's parents met them at the foot of the stairs.   
  
"Merry Christmas Mamoru." The said  
  
"Thanks." He smiled, "Come on its time to go see your surprise." Usagi's mother said.   
  
They all got into Mamoru's car and drove into the city.   
  
"I know you're going to like this Mamoru." Usagi said  
  
"What is it?" he asked  
  
"Look." Pointing up at a large building  
  
"It's my old apartment." He thought, "Come on the surprise is inside." Usagi said pulling him out of the car  
  
"Slow down Bunny." He said.   
  
She ran with Mamoru into the apartment lobby and her parents followed them into an elevator.   
"We're almost there." Usagi said.   
  
The elevator stopped and the doors opened right in front of Mamoru's old apartment  
  
"Go inside." Usagi urged him to go in.   
  
As he walked inside everything looked brand new.   
  
"Thank you so much, all of you my family." He said hugging Usagi  
  
"You're welcome." She replied.   
  
"Danielle, Sam, thank you too. This was a great Christmas gift." Mamoru said  
  
"You're like family and we knew that your own home, would be better to stay at than our house." Danielle added  
  
"It would be nice to come home to this place again." he thought.   
  
"We'd better go. Usagi when are you leaving to see Rei?" asked Sam  
  
"Around nine, but we're going to be there a little bit early to meet the band." she said  
  
"Oh, so have fun tonight ok?" Danielle said  
  
"Thanks mum, by dad." Usagi waved as they went into the elevator.   
  
Suddenly Mamoru took Usagi into his arms and they kissed. They both walked into the new apartment and Mamoru shut the door. Mamoru lifted Usagi's black sweater and unclasped her bra. He then took one breast in his hand while his mouth began to suck on her nipple.   
  
"Mamoru!" she cried.   
  
She then unbuttoned Mamoru's shirt and began to lick him all over his chest. He unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants; Usagi slipped his pants and he picked her put and leaned her up against the door. He slipped off her skirt and her panties. He slipped inside her and he went fast as his mouth licked her breast.   
  
"Mamoru..." she screamed. He then took her onto his bed and started to slam her. They painted and moaned, but soon Usagi reached her climax.   
  
~* An hour later *~   
  
"Bunny, come on get up, we have to get to Rei's to go meet the band." Mamoru whispered  
  
"Oh ok, but I hope we not late, because Rei would totally flip out on me." she said getting out of his bed,  
  
"Don't worry we have plenty of time." he said looking at his watch.   
  
Both got dressed and Mamoru drove over to Rei's temple.   
  
"Whoa! You actually made here on time! I'm very proud of you Mamoru for getting your girlfriend here on time!" she laughed  
  
"Bunny they know?" he asked, "Yes, but they haven't told my parents." she reassured him  
  
"Ok, because you and I were going to tell them ourselves." He said.   
  
Soon the others arrived and they headed to the Radio Tower.   
  
"Seiya said he'd meet us right outside and we'd get backstage passes." Rei said as they arrived at the tower.   
  
"Rei!" called a voice, "Seiya, hey how are you?" Rei asked hugging him  
  
"I'm good and who are your friends." he asked as his eyes met Usagi's.  
  
" These are my friends Ami, Usagi, her boyfriend Mamoru, Makoto, and Minako." she began pointing to each of them  
  
"Nice to meet you all." he smiled, "So where is the rest of the Star Lights?" Rei asked   
  
"Oh, I think they are inside our bus, come on it's ok." he said leading them into the tour bus.   
  
"Hey Taiki, Yaten where are you?" Seiya called as they came into the eating area  
  
"We're right here Seiya, who are you're friends?" Yaten asked smiling  
  
"You already know Rei, but these are her friends Makoto, Minako, Ami, Usagi, and her boyfriend Mamoru." he said  
  
"Nice to meet you. Are you guys ready for the show?" asked Taiki  
  
"Yeah!" Minako said. His eyes met with Minako's and he looked at her up and down. "Taiki is so cute." Minako thought  
  
"Minkao, would you like to come for a walk with me?" Taiki asked  
  
"Yea, guys I'll be back in time for the show." she said taking Taiki' s hand and walking off the bus.   
  



	3. Chapter 3

They embraced tightly and then kissed. She pushed him back and took him by the hand and up stairs to her room. There his kissed her again and laid her out on her bed. Suddenly there was a door slam, coming from down stairs.   
  
"Usagi are you awake." whispered her mother as she came in the room  
  
"Quick, just go to sleep ok?" Usagi asked  
  
"Right." Mamoru said closing his eyes and lying beside her.   
  
"Usagi, Mamoru." called Danielle  
  
"Huh? Oh mum Happy New Year." Usagi yawned as her mother came in  
  
"Did you have fun at the concert?" she whispered  
  
"Yeah, it was great. Mamoru is trying to sleep and I'm really tired from the concert." she yawned again.   
  
"I understand, go back to sleep and I'll see you in the morning." kissing her on her forehead  
  
"Good night mum." she said laying back down, "Sweet dreams Usagi." she said closing the door behind her.   
  
"Usagi, what are you doing?" Mamoru whispered as her mother left the room,   
  
"Mamoru." she said leaning down and kissing him  
  
"Bunny." he thought.   
  
His hands began to explore her chest and he took off her shirt and she took off her bra. She unbuttoned his shirt and started kissing all over his chest. Then as she went lower and further down his body she slipped off his pants and boxers. Then she slipped inside him and at first it started slowly, but the speed increased. She groaned and panted as his hands felt her hard breasts. Soon both fell asleep still in each other's arms.   
  
~* Seiya enters Usagi's Picture ~*  
  
The next morning Usagi woke up and found that Mamoru was already up and dressed.   
  
"I'd better go Usagi.," he said, "I understand Mamoru." she smiled kissing him.   
He left quietly and Usagi's phone rang...   
  
"Hello?" she said, "Usagi its Seiya, how are you?" he asked.   
  
"I'm fine, how are you?" she asked  
  
"I'm good, but the reason I called was." he paused.   
  
"What is it?" she asked   
  
"Oh, I was wondering if you wanted to go to a cafe for some tea or cake." he continued,   
  
"Sure, what time will you be there?" she asked  
  
"Around one, is that ok?" he asked  
  
"Yeah, I'll be there. I better go." she said  
  
"Ok, I'll see you then." he said hanging up, "Bye Seiya." she said.   
  
Later that day Usagi met Seiya at the Cafe.   
  
"Hello Usagi." he said waving as she sat across from him  
  
"Hey Seiya." she smiled as she sat down. Both picked up a menu..  
  
."What are you going to get Seiya?" Usagi asked  
  
"I don't know, but I think I'll get a hot chocolate and a piece of apple pie." he said  
  
"Oh that sounds good! I think I'll get that too." she said giggling.   
  
Soon a waitress came and took their order and later on their food came.   
  
"This looks so good." Usagi said  
  
"Yes, it does." Seiya agreed.   
  
"So Usagi, did you enjoy the concert?" he asked  
  
"Yeah, you all were great!" she said  
  
"You know I have run out of ideas for a song and I was hoping you can help me." he blushed  
  
"Oh! Well I guess I'll try." she said  
  
"Good, come walk with me." he said holding out his hand  
  
"Sure." getting up and waling out onto the street with him.   
  
  



	4. Chapter4

Both walked hand in hand...  
  
"So can you think of anything to write a new song?" he asked  
  
"What about loving someone?" Usagi suggested  
  
"I don't think we ever did that. I have to write this down." he said taking out a small pad and pen  
  
"What about losing someone?" she asked  
  
"I'll have to call Rei and tell her about your great ideas. Usagi you are brilliant." he kissed her and her cheek  
  
"Thanks Seiya." she blushed. He suddenly took out his cell phone and called Rei.   
  
"Rei? It's Seiya I'm with Usagi right now and I need you to write up lyrics for some songs involving losing someone and loving someone." he began  
  
"Hey what about finding that special someone?" she asked  
  
"Also add find a special someone." he said.   
  
He hung up and walked with Usagi. "Usagi you're so smart." he kissed her, but it was more passionate kiss.   
  
"Seiya please stop." Usagi begged  
  
"Why?" he asked   
  
"I love Mamoru and I can't." she began  
  
"Usagi, I like you so much and you are just so brilliant." he said  
  
"Look I better go." she said walking away from him  
  
"Wait." Seiya called  
  
"No!" she shouted.   
  
She ran from him, but he ran after her.  
  
"Usagi wait a minute." he said  
  
"Wait!" she said turning to him.   
  
He looked at her and then kissed her passionately and she couldn't resist.   
  
They stopped and he took her back to his apartment.   
  
"It's beautiful Seiya," she said.   
  
He leaned in and kissed her with such passion and she pushed him down onto the leather couch. He took off her pants and she got on top of him. Then his hands slowly lifted off her short red shirt. She groaned as his hand felt her breast, but then she leaned down and took off his shirt and then slipped his pants and boxers off. She went down and started to suck his hard dick. A few hours later she woke up and realized what happened, but she smiled at Seiya.   
  
"You are amazing. But this only happened once and I can not be taken away from Mamoru" she thought  
  
"Hey Usagi." Seiya whispered  
  
"What just happened Seiya?" she asked jumping off the couch  
  
"I don't know, but I can't help liking you." he began  
  
"Seiya I love Mamoru and I can't do this to him." she said standing up and buttoning her pants. She walked out of the apartment and then went home.   
  
As she came inside she saw Mamoru's car in the driveway  
  
"Mamoru I'm so happy you're here." she began  
  
"Bunny what's wrong?" he asked  
  
"I'll tell you later, but hey mum." she said sitting next to Mamoru on the couch  
  
"Usagi, how was the afternoon with Seiya." Danielle asked  
  
"Oh! it was pretty good, but I'm so tired." she pretended to yawn  
  
"Oh you and Seiya went out?" Mamoru asked,  
  
"Yeah, but then he called Rei and asked her to you know Mamoru." she said  
  
"Really? You must of given him some good ideas, for new lyrics." he mumbled  
  
" What?" Usagi asked  
  
" Nothing." he said coughing  
  
"Bunny would you like to go out to dinner with me?" he asked  
  
"I'd love to. Mum is it ok?" she asked  
  
"Sure, you two have fun." she smiled. Suddenly Usagi said  
  
"Mum we have something to tell you. Where is dad?" she asked  
  
"You have something to tell us both? He's in the kitchen.   
  
Sam come here for a minute." she called  
  
"What is it dear?" he asked  
  
"Usagi has something to tell us." Danielle began urging Usagi to continue  
  
"Look, Mamoru and I have grown up together for ten years. And I don't know if you would of believed this, but Mamoru and I have started going out or dating as you call it." she smiled and hugged him.  
  
Her father paused and her mother smiled almost knowing what this would lead to.   
  
"He's to old for you Usagi!" He began  
  
"Dad, I love him and he loves me!" she protested  
  
"No, I don't care, even if you did grow up together, he's too old for you!" he paused again  
  
"Mr. Tsukino I've loved Usagi ever since we were younger and I'll never stop loving her. She has become like family and a friend." Mamoru stood up  
  
"No! Please leave this house Mamoru!" he shouted  
  
"If he goes, I'm going with him!" Usagi said standing up  
  
"You will do no such thing!" he shouted.   
  
It was too late, both left the house and Danielle began to cry, because of her husband's outburst.   



	5. Chapter5

"Mamoru wait!" she called running out the door to him  
"Bunny what are you doing?" he asked getting into is car  
  
"I'm going with you!" she said  
  
"You' better get back into the house before you get in more trouble." He said starting the engine  
  
"No, nothing can keep me away from you!" she said tears falling down her cheeks  
  
"Get in!" he said with a huge smile.   
  
They drove back to his apartment.   
  
"You still need some of you're stuff don't you." Mamoru said as the sat on the couch  
  
"Yeah, but I already took care of that." She said as they heard a knock at the door  
  
"Who is it?" Mamoru called  
  
"It's Rei and Ami." Both called  
  
"Hey what are you two doing here?" asked Mamoru  
  
"We told Usagi's mother she's staying with Ami for a while until things cool down with her dad." Rei said  
  
"Yes, and here is everything she needs." Ami said handing a duffel bag  
  
"Thanks guys." She said hugging them both  
  
"No problem. Bye you two." They said walking into the elevator and waved.   
  
"You have great friends Usagi." Mamoru said  
  
"So how about we go out for romantic dinner and then come back here?" Usagi suggested  
  
"Ok." Mamoru agreed and went to get dressed.   
  
As they left the building Usagi saw Seiya walking with his brothers.   
  
"Hey Usagi, Mamoru." Yaten called  
  
"Hey guys, what's going on?" she asked  
  
"Nothing the three of us are just enjoying the evening." Seiya began  
  
"Yeah, so where are you two off to?" asked Taik  
  
"Oh we're going to dinner." Mamoru said  
  
"Yeah and we'd better go." Usagi said walking away from them  
  
"Bye Usagi." They all waved  
  
"Bye." She called. "Usagi are you feeling ok?" Mamoru asked bewildered  
  
"Mamoru I'm fine. Don't worry about me." She said  
  
"Ok." He said walking with her.   
  
They soon found a nice restaurant that wasn't crowded with people.   
  
"This is so nice." Usagi said smiling  
  
"I'm glad you like it. I heard about this place in the paper." Mamoru began  
  
"Really?" asked Usagi  
  
"Yeah, they say it serves good seafood, fresh from the ocean." He said picking up his menu  
  
"Oh wow it does sound good." Usagi thought to herself.   
  
Suddenly Usagi saw Seiya out of the corner of her eye and started to feel uneasy. He walked right passed her and sat at a table in the back of the room.   
  
"Oh god, what am I going to do?" Usagi thought nervously.   
  
Hours passed and Usagi and Mamoru had finished their meal.   
  
"Mamoru go on and order desert for us, I have to use the ladies room." Usagi said suddenly getting up  
  
"Sure, take your time Bunny." He said. She walked right passed Seiya who got up and followed her down the corridor to the bathrooms.   
  
"Why are you here Seiya?" She asked turning around to face him  
  
"Usagi you are just so beautiful." He began  
  
"Stop it." She said  
  
"I know that before meant something because…" He paused and kissed her soft lips  
  
"Sieya!" she pushed him down   
  
"What was that for Usagi?" he asked confused  
  
"that's for trying to take me away from Mamoru." She said walking into the bathroom, but he followed her.   
  
  
She suddenly turned around and came face to face with him. He kissed her again and she pushed him back from her. She walked out and found Mamoru  
  
"Mamoru there is something I need to talk to you about." She began in tears  
  
"What is Bunny?" he asked concerned.   
  
"It all started at the New Years concert, Seiya and I hung out the day after and..." she paused and laid her head on the table  
  
"You did what?" he asked  
  
"Listen to me, I love you and nothing will change that." She cried  
  
"It's over Usagi!" he got up and left her there in tears. "Mamoru!" she cried.   
  



	6. Chapter6

**"Usagi are you ok?" a voice asked  
  
"Oh Makoto!" she hugged her  
  
"what happened?" she asked  
  
"Hey what's wrong with Usagi." Minako asked  
  
"Mamoru and I broke up." she said clearing her throat  
  
"Oh why?" asked Makoto  
  
"It was because of Seiya!" she screamed  
  
"What did my brother do?"   
  
"Oh Taiki, Yaten." Usagi said  
  
"He took me out this afternoon and he ended up at your apartment and." She just began to cry  
  
"I think I know what he did." Taiki said  
  
"We'll take you home Usagi." Minako said reassuring her  
  
"Thanks guys." She sniffled.   
********************************************************************************************  
Minako and Makoto drove Usagi home and as she came in her mother was sitting on the couch.   
  
"Oh Usagi what's wrong sweetie?" she asked looking concerned  
  
"Mamoru and I broke up." she began  
  
"Why?" she asked surprised  
  
"I did something behind his back and I regret what I did." She began  
  
"Did you tell him that?" she asked  
  
"Yes, but he just left." She cried  
  
"I also thought, no matter how much you argued or just thought hated each other, love would blossom between you two." She began hugging her  
  
"Really, how?" she asked  
  
"I was there when you got your first kiss." She began, "When I was younger?" Usagi asked  
  
"Yes, but I never told your father." She smiled  
  
"He would of go crazy." Usagi laughed  
  
"Just give him time, I'm sure you two will make up." she said.   
  
  
Weeks past and Usagi felt so empty without Mamoru around. She seemed so depressed and rarely went out. The one-day she went through her photo album of them when they were little and she came across a picture of when they were younger   
  
~* Flash Back- 10 years ago ~*  
Mrs. Tsukino was in the hospital for a broken leg and Usagi wondered around and found Mamoru crying in his room…  
  
"Hey I'm Usagi Tsukino, what's you're name?" she asked smiling  
  
"I'm Mamoru Chiba." He sniffled  
  
"Why are you crying?" she asked  
  
"My mother died and I miss her so much." He began  
  
"Well, I can be you're friend. Here this for you." She said handing him a red rose  
  
"Usagi can you be my family?" he asked smiling  
  
"Yeah, I can be your family and friend." She said laying her head and his lap.   
  
~* End Flash Back ~*  
  
She began to cry, but knew one way to get Mamoru to forgive her. Suddenly,   
  
"Usagi there is a letter for you. It's about your entrance exam date." Her mother called  
  
"Ok, I'm coming." She said walking down stairs out of her room  
  
"Here." Her mother said handing her a plain envelope.   
  
"The entrance date is tomorrow. I have to be at the junior high school at 10AM tomorrow." She thought to herself.   
  
She ran up to her room and called Ami.   
  
"Ami, it's Usagi, did you get the entrance exam letter too?" she asked  
  
"Yes, I called the others and we are all ready for tomorrow. How is everything with Mamoru?" she asked  
  
"Well, so far we haven't spoken but I found a way to asked for his forgiveness. Look I got to go." She said,   
  
"Ok, see you tomorrow." She hung up.  
  
  
**


	7. Chapter7

** ~* Flash Forward ~*  
Three years have passed and Usagi and her friends all passed their entrance exams for any college of their choice. Usagi went to study in the states at the same college Mamoru studies at, and her friends went with her. That day Usagi was on her way to class when she saw Mamoru sitting under the tree near the college.   
  
"Mamoru, hello." She said walking up to him  
  
"Bunny, how are you?" he asked  
  
"I'm good, how are you?" she asked sitting beside him.   
  
"I have been good. But what are you doing here?" he asked  
  
"Look I know we haven't spoken since that hole Seiya incident and I wanted to apologize and give you this. I got to go now, but I'm so sorry for hurting you." She left him a red rose and got up and walked away.   
  
He looked at it for a second and heard, "Well, I can be you're friend. Here this for you." She said handing him a red rose.   
  
"Usagi wait!" he said getting to his feet and running over to her  
  
"What is it Mamoru?" she asked.   
  
He only smiled and picked her up and kissed her.   
  
"Mamoru you forgive me?" she thought  
  
"Usagi, I realize that what happened was wrong, but you said once before that nothing can take you away from me." He said putting her down  
  
"I know and nothing will." She smiled.   
  
He suddenly got down on one knee and held out an engagement ring, "Usagi will you marry me?" he asked  
  
"Oh Mamoru yes!" she said wiping a tear from her eye.   
  
Later that day Usagi called home and told her mother the great news.   
  
"That's wonderful sweetie, but your father wants to talk to you." She said,   
  
"Ok, mum." She said nervously  
  
"Usagi, I'm sorry." He said as soon as he got on  
  
"I'm sorry too dad, but you have to understand that Mamoru loves me." She began  
  
"I know now and I'll be there to walk you down that isle." He said  
  
"Thanks dad." She said   
  
"See you when you come home." He said hanging up   
  
"Bye daddy." She said.   
  
"What did your father say?" Mamoru asked as she hung up  
  
"He said he was sorry for misjudging you and he approves!" she screamed,   
  
"I'm so glad." He said hugging her.   
  
"They said to come home now, with the girls and start planning the wedding." Usagi continued   
  
"So let's pack and head for home." Mamoru said.  
  
  
  
**


	8. Chapter8

**Chapter 8  
~Wedding Plans~  
  
A few months later Usagi and Mamour came home to make the plans. The girls had come earlier and Usagi's parents were waiting with them at the airport.  
  
"Usagi! Mamoru!" they all cried as they came through the gate.  
  
"Hello everyone." they both said  
  
Soon they were on their way back to the Tuskino's house. As they pulled into the driveway everyone was excited to go inside.  
  
"Oh Usagi, we're so happy to have you back." her mother said as they came inside  
  
"I'm glad to be back." she replied  
  
"So what are the ideas for the wedding?" Ami asked  
  
"Something simple." Mamoru began  
  
"Yes, but very beautiful." Usagi added  
  
"We can talk about this in the morning." Mr. Tuskino said   
  
"Good night Daddy." Usagi said as he climbed the stairs  
  
"Good night everyone." he said  
  
"Maybe we should go." Minako said getting up  
  
"Yeah, we'll talk about this tomorrow." Makoto added.  
  
"Ok, then good night girls." Usagi said.  
  
The girls left the house and Usagi and Mamoru left for Mamoru's house. As they came inside there was a gift basket on his coffee table.  
  
"What is that?" Usagi asked  
  
"I'm not sure, but there is a card." he said picking it up;"It's from Rei and the girls."   
  
"Whoa, how nice." Usagi said kissing Mamoru's soft lips.  
  
"Yeah, but not as nice as this." he said picking her up in his arms.  
  
Still holding the kiss he laid her out on his bed and he took off his shirt.  
She   
**


	9. Chapter9

Chapter9  
The next morning Usagi woke up to hear noises coming from the kitchen. She yawned and sat up with a pillow behind her. Mamoru came in and was holding a tray full of food.  
  
"Good morning." he said setting the tray over her lap  
  
"Morning, is this for me?" she asked  
  
"Of course, but also for me too." he kissed her forehead and got back into bed with her.  
  
"So what is the plan for today?" she asked taking a piece of fruit  
  
"I'm not sure, but I'm going with your dad for tuxedoes and you and the girls are looking for your gown and brides maid dresses." he replied.  
  
~Later that afternoon~  
Usagi met up with her mother and the girls. They all went to a bridal shop near by and went in to look for dresses.   
  
"Usagi, try on this one." her mother suggested as she held up the dress.  
  
Usagi suddenly looked like she was goingto laugh, "Did you actually look at that?" she asked holding back her laughter  
  
"No, I just." she suddenly saw the many holes and rips and burst out laughing.  
  
"Usagi, look at that one." Ami said pointing to a manacan.  
  
The dress seemed to stand out from the others Usagi and the others looked at. IT was white and had pink and white flowers for the vail and calor of the dress.  
  
"I'll try it on." she said and took it into the dressing room. Soon she came out and everyone suddenly fell in love with the gown.  
  
"I love it." her mother said and they immediately purchased it.   
  
Usagi soon met up with Darren after shopping and she fell into his arms.   
  
"What's the matter? DOn't tell me your tired of shopping already Bunny." he said helping her back on her feet.  
  
"You seriously woud not belive what I went through if I tried to explain. " she laughed.   
  
"Let's get you home and we'll rest up ok?" he asked  
  
"That's the best idea I think you ever came up with." she said taking his hand.   
  
Both walked down the street together and soon approached the appartment. As htey were about to go in someone tapped Usagi on the shoulder.  
  
"Hello Usagi, Mamoru." Seiya said   
  
"Seiya!" Usagi said startled  
  
"What do you want Seiya?" Mamoru said getting in front of Usagi  
  
"I want to talk to Usagi." he said  
  
"About what Seiya?" she asked  
  
"I wanted you to have the latest Cd the Star Lights made. I used your ideas for most of the songs on there." he began  
  
"Thank you Seiya." Mamoru said taking the Cd  
  
"Seiya there you are." Rei said running up to him  
  
"Hey you." he said kissing her on the cheek  
  
"Rei! You didn't tell me you and Seiya were going out!" Usagi said amazed  
  
"What did you want to talk to her about?" Rei asked  
  
"I just wanted her to know about the songs and how she helped us out. Though thanks to you and your wonderful poetry." he said   
  
"So you wanted tothank her?" Rei asked  
  
"Yeah." he said and smiled and hugged Usagi  
  
"Your welcome Seiya." she said   
  
They left and Mamoru and Usagi went up tto the appartment. As they came in Usagi colasped on the couch and yawned.  
  
"God this feels nice." she said   
  
"I'm sure, you and the girls were busy." Mamoru said sitting beside her.  
  
"Oh, I bet you can imagine." she replied kissing him.  
  
Suddenly the phone rang and Usagi picked up. "Hello?" she asked  
  
"Usagi how are you?" he mother said on the other end.  
  
"I'm good, what's going on?" she asked  
  
"Well, I was wondering what month you two wanted the wedding to be." she paused  
  
"Hold on." Usagi looked up at Mamoru  
  
"What month Mamoru?" she asked  
  
"It's March, what about in April?" he suggested  
  
"Great. Mom April is good." she replied  
  
"Ok, I'll see what the wedding planner has available for that month. I'll talk to you soon." she hung up.   
  
"Bye mum." she hung up the phone.  
  
  
  
  



	10. Chapters 10&11

Chapter 11  
  
"This is a really beautiful song Mamoru." Usagi said putting the paper down on the coffee table.  
  
"Yeah, and Rei wrote this?" he asked a little amazed  
  
"She does work hard and ever since Seiya hired her to help out, the Starlights have been doing very well." Usagi smiled.  
  
"I'm glad they found each other." he said hugging her  
  
  
"So am I." she said rubbing her face in his shirt.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Usagi went to answer it.   
  
"Mum, what are you doign here?" she asked as her mother came in.  
  
"I just came by to discuss the wedding. You know it's not to far away." she said  
  
"Mamoru don't you have something to take care of at the church?" Usagi asked winking at him.  
  
"Oh that's right, I had an appointment with the church." he said and wit hthat he kissed Usagi good bye and left.  
  
"So, he is excited?" he mother asked as thet sat on the couch  
  
"Yes, but he has been a big help with everything." Usagi smiled.  
  
"Anyway the reason I stopped by was to see what you thought of this for the reception." she continued and handed her a photo.  
  
"It's lovely, but where is it?" she asked   
  
"I thought we'd have the reception in out backyard, it is big enough. The wedding planner and I sort of experimented with the idea and wanted to see what you thought." she smiled hoping to hear her agreement   
  
"I do like, and it would save us a lot on another place. Mom you are brilliant." she hugged her  
  
"Anything to help Usagi." she said.  
  
~Flash Forward to April 3~  
  
"Usagi, time to get up." Mamoru whispered   
  
"What time is it?" she asked yawning  
  
"Today is the day." he said smiling as she turned over to see him.  
  
"That's right, we'd better get over to the church." she said getting out of bed.  
  
Soon the Tuskino family and the girls were already at the church. Usagi changed into her dress, while her mother put the vail over her face.  
  
"Usagi, you look wonderful." she smiled as Usagi looked into the triple mirror.  
  
"Mrs. Tuskino, it's time, everyone has arrived." Rei said knocking and coming into the room.  
  
"Thank you Rei, I'll be right out." she said.  
  
"I'm so happy, this is the best day of my life." Usagi thought and left the room. 


	11. Chapter 11(con't)

(chapter 11 continued)  
  
The music played by the Starlights,filled the chapel. As the guests arrived and took their seats. Mamoru stood with the priest wanting fro the cermemony to begin. Suddenly the Rei gave the thumbs up to the band and soon it began.   
  
Makoto came out with the basket of flowers and sprinkled rose petals all over the white carpet. Soon the other girls came out and stood by Makoto. Suddenly the music started again and Usagi and her father entered the chapel. They slowly walked up the alter.  
  
"Who gives this woman away?" the priest asked  
  
"We do." the Tuskinos said together.  
  
Usagi walked up and joined with Mamoru and the priest.   
  
"We are gathered her today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. If there is anyone who objects, please speak now or forever hold your peace." he paused and then looked at Usagi and Mamoru.  
  
"Usagi, you've grown up so much and I'm happy on this day to be your forever." Mamour thought.  
  
"Usagi,do you take this man to be your lawful wedded husband?" the priest asked  
  
"I do." Usagi said  
  
"And do you Mamoru, take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife?" he continued  
  
"I do." he said  
  
"Then by the power invested in me I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." he smiled wile the crowd cheered.  
  
Usagi and Mamoru kissed and embraced tightly. Soon everyone got up and went outside. Usagi and Mamoru followed and went out, where rice was thrown and cheers filled the air.  
  
~The Repeption~  
  
Everyone was invited back to the Tuskino house for a party. The Starlights played and everyone danced.   
  
"Everyone, pleasee welcome Mr. and Ms. Mamour Chiba!" Seiya said hushing the crowd.   
  
The guests cheered as they came out onto the dance floor. "And now a song detcated to these to newly weds." Seiya said.   
  
"Oh Mamoru we finally got married." Usagi thought, "We have our whole live together now and forever. Though I don't think I told you yet, but later on." she smiled.   
  
Laster on everyone was sitting and enjoying cake and coffee. Usagi suddenly stood up to speak.  
  
  
"Everyone, may I have your attention." she asked feeling a little nervous. Soon everyone was quiet and wads ready to listen.  
  
"I wanted to first say thank you for comming to this wondeful day. It has been wondeful. Though I have an announcement for you and my new husband and best friend. I'm pregant!" she smiled, but began to cry tears of joy.  
  
"Oh Usagi!" Mamoru cried and hugged her  
  
"Usagi that's wondeful." her mother said.   
  
"Though now I have a surprise for you Bunny. For our honeymoon, I booked us a whole week at a luxery ressort up in the mountains." Mamoru said and took her by the hand.  
  
"Are we going now?" she asked  
  
"Yeah, let's go!" he said and they ran out of the backyard to his car and drove off. The guests then ran after them and wished them well....  



End file.
